Adios a un amor
by Aerumna
Summary: Shuichi después de 4 años ha madurado, su relación con Yuki no va a ningún lado y eso lo frustra, pero ahora ha tomado una decisión, no es verdad que cuando dicen que alguien ama a alguien debe dejarlo ir si no está destinado para él.


Shuichi después de 4 años ha madurado, su relación con Yuki no va a ningún lado y eso lo frustra, pero ahora ha tomado una decisión, no es verdad que cuando dicen que alguien ama a alguien debe dejarlo ir si no está destinado para él.

-Yuki, ¿podemos hablar?-

-Estoy ocupado-

-No tomara mucho tiempo-

-Maldición mocoso que no entiendes que no tengo tiempo-

-Nunca lo tienes- susurro, y para que lo escuchara Yuki hablo más fuerte –Prometo que será la última vez-

-…-

Shuichi interpreto su silencio como que le daba permiso para que hablara

-¿Tu me amas?-

-Si vas a decir tonterías vete, no me hagas perder más mi tiempo-

Shuichi suspiro abatido –Yo si te amo Yuki, y por lo mismo que te amo tanto te dejo libre, porque a mi lado no eres feliz y solo te doy problemas, adiós- susurro y salió del estudio dejando a un atónito Yuki

"Una vez que termine esto, hablare con el mocoso, no puedo perder más el tiempo, esto debo entregarlo para mañana" Yuki termino por la mañana se sorprendió de ver la hora, solo tenía una hora para llegar con su editora, se ducho y salió del departamento apresurado.

"Dios, menos mal no me ha regresado nada, no estaba de humor para estarla escuchando" al entrar a su departamento dejo las llaves en la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar una cerveza, se dirigió a la sala, se relajo y tomo la cerveza, era tanto su cansancio que se quedo dormido, una vez que despertó, sintió sus músculos agarrotado y se dirigió a su habitación, donde se recostó para dormir profundamente.

Por la mañana se despertó y tomo el desayuno "es tarde de seguro el mocoso ya se ha ido" se relajo toda la mañana por la noche esperaba a Shuichi, pero este nunca llego y se percato del frío y del silencio del departamento, parecía…abandonado, se levanto del sillón y busco a su amante, al no encontrarlo se sintió solo.

"A donde abra ido ese baka, necesito salir de aquí" cuando tomo sus llaves se percato que las llaves de Shuichi se encontraban ahí "Que demonios, se le abran olvidado… imposible"

Yuki recordó lo ocurrido la noche pasada, Shuichi se había ido, se precipito a la habitación que compartía con él, y para su decepción, encontró el armario vacío, ninguna de las pertenencias de Shuichi se encontraba ahí

-No puede ser, maldición- salió del departamento con una sola idea

&

Hiro abrió la puerta molesto por el continuo tocar del timbre

-A eres tu- dijo al ver al escritor

-¿Dónde está Shuichi?-

-No está aquí- fue su respuesta

-No te creo-

-Nada de lo que te diga te hará pensar lo contrario, cierto-

-…-

-Puedes buscarlo, pero no hagas mucho desastre-

Yuki así lo hizo y se sintió frustrado al no encontrarlo

-Tu sabes donde esta, ¿dime dónde está?-

-Shuichi sabía que al primer lugar que vendrías sería este, y por lo tanto no me dijo a donde iba a ir, pero dejo esto- le entrego un sobre

Yuki lo tomo y lo abrió impaciente, leyó

Eiri:

Si estás leyendo esto, es porque te has dado cuenta de que me he ido, pero dime ¿después de cuánto tiempo te has dado cuenta?, Eiri yo te amo, pero ya no puedo, no seguiré con este juego cruel, en el que me haces daño, me alejas de tu lado, para después con un gesto o una palabra dulce regrese a tu lado corriendo, tu nunca me amaste, ni nunca lo harás, ahora después de tanto tiempo lo sé, después de tanto daño lo sé.

Tu siempre amaste a Kitazawa, nunca me permitiste llegar a tu corazón porque este ya estaba ocupado por él, y nunca nadie podrá llegar a él, pues tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, que tu cuerpo, tu alma, tu ser le pertenecen todos a él, un fantasma del pasado, que nunca dejaras ir, por eso hoy yo te dejo ir a ti, porque no quiero ser como tú.

Vive de tus recuerdos Eiri, vive de tus fantasmas, porque no podrás vivir de nada ni de nadie más, por eso no me busques más, olvídate de mí y vive de tus fantasmas.

Adiós Eiri YUKI, a pesar de todo deseo que seas feliz

Shindou Shuichi

Yuki salió de ahí sin decir una palabra, Hiro lo miro hasta que se perdió de su vista "Adios Eiri Yuki"

El rubio camino hasta el parque donde había conocido a Shuichi, ahí, leyó nuevamente la carta, la hizo pedazos y la arrojo para que el viento la llevara al olvido "Tenías razón Shuichi, no pude amarte por culpa de Kitazawa, hubiera deseado que pasara pero no fue así, ADIOS"


End file.
